


Keldabe

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Balance [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Other, Reunions, Tarre is a goofball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A reunion between old friends.





	Keldabe

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
>  _Ad_ \- Son

Meetra couldn’t help but stare at the young man by the Chancellor’s side, garbed in a mix of black Mandalorian armor and dark brown Jedi robes with his helmet removed -- and held at his side -- to reveal striking dark green eyes that held wisdom beyond the man’s years and a thin, diagonal scar that marked an otherwise young and thin face.

“Tarre!” Canderous declared happily as he walked over to the young man, taking him into a rough hug which earned a laugh from his victim. “It’s good to see you, _ad!_ After I received word of Naboo, it was believed you sacrificed yourself to save those younglings.”.

“The ancestors blessed me by having a friend like Trevor. He’s a walking besalisk.” Tarre says with a warm smile as he tapped Canderous’s arm. “Can you set me down, please? My ribs are still killing me.”.

Canderous complied to that and checked the young man over. “Did Zerran live?”.

“He had other duties to tend to but yes, his state is the same as my own.” Tarre paused as he eyed the older man warily. “Why do you ask? You thought he was annoying.”.

“He is, but he’s Mandalorian in spirit.”.

Tarre hummed at that as Meetra slowly approached, just staring at him as she reached out with the Force, smiling warmly at the familiar aura that belongs to her old friend. A mix of sheer joy, bone-deep weariness, and mischief, as well as grief and something she couldn’t make out yet it did remind her of Revan.

“Meetra?” The young man turned his attention on her in an instant as she felt something warm and welcoming wash over her, she noticed the way wariness appeared in his eyes for but a brief second before he beamed at her, with something she hadn’t seen from any other Jedi.

Without warning, she rushed forward and tackled the former Padawan in a hug, causing Tarre to let out a laugh as he returned the hug and spun her around.

“Look at you!” Meetra declared as Tarre set her back down, beaming up at the young man. It had been years since she had last seen him since she had left him to keep the Republic safe and here he was! “All grown up! You’re a Knight now?”.

“Aye. It was required if I was to be Supreme Commander.”.

The Chancellor chuckled slightly. “The Jedi Council wasn’t keen on the idea but I needed somebody who knew Revan’s mindset and people demanded that Tarre be the one to fight Darth Revan and his apprentice.” The man explained as he nods at Tarre. “The lad’s been one of our greatest assets since. I managed to actually achieve peace with the Mandalorians because of him.”.

“It was all my Master’s doing.” Tarre corrected instantly as a slight blush reached his cheeks. “I was just following his orders.”.

The Chancellor waved him off at that. “Do not give him credit for your own victories, my dear boy. This is your own work, he brought war while you brought peace. A bridge between us and your people, wouldn’t you agree, Lord Ordo?”.

“Aye, but Tarre inherited his father’s humility.” Canderous remarks as he ruffled Tarre’s dark hair, much to the kid’s annoyance.

“He has always been humble.” Meetra remarks as he leaned against her friend. “You should’ve seen the way he would blush if anybody praised him.”.

“Aaaaand we’re done here.” Tarre announced as he suddenly stepped away from her, causing Meetra to lose her balance for a second and roll her eyes at the Mandalorian. “I can’t believe you’re already trying to embarrass me. And in front of _Mand’alor_ and the Chancellor! Have you no shame?”.

“When it comes to you? Nope.” Meetra remarked as she playfully shoved him.

“So, is he an ex or something?” Mira asks as she watched the interaction with a slight smile while Atton eyed the young man.

“Or something.” Meetra said as she gestured towards Tarre. “This is Tarre Vizsla, one of my closest friends. Tarre, this is......”.

“I know who they are, don’t think I didn’t follow your exploits.” Tarre pointed out before he beamed at Bao-Dur. “And it’s been a while, Bao-Dur! I assume life has treated you well?”.

“As well as can be expected, Commander.” Bao-Dur answers then cleared his throat. “And you?”.

“It’s always a good day for somebody else to die,” Tarre responds as he leaned a bit against Canderous a bit. “Mostly healed, but still on light duty. And you were right, Meetra, the Order did need me.”.

Meetra shook her head as she hugged him again. “I’m glad you survived, little brother.”.

“And leave you all alone, big sister? Never.” Tarre gently rested his forehead against hers. “I’ve missed you. There’s a lot we need to catch up on.”.

Meetra nod quietly. “Like how exactly you’ve been up to.”.

“Pot, kettle.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
